CORE B The Biochemistry Core will provide the entire group with expertise in peptide chemistry and chromatographic separations: The core will: 1) synthesize and purify economically peptides for the research projects; 2) help with HPLC purification of peptides extracted from cells as putative tumor antigens; 3) give the group access to long-term expertise to adjust procedures and protocols rapidly and effectively depending on the individual properties of peptides and proteins and the requirements for use of peptides and proteins in culture and in vivo. Directing its operation will be the responsibility of Dr. Meredith. It will be staffed by an experienced technician, Ms. Auer. The core will be located on the 6th floor of the AMB building of the University of Chicago, next to Dr. Meredith's main laboratory. Integration of the Biochemistry Core into the program will be the responsibility of the Program Director.